Secret Time Agents and a Missing Sonic
by needneverbehopeless
Summary: They were two normal fangirls, watching Doctor Who and playing with their Sonic Screwdriver. Until he came. Him and his blue box. And they followed him, followed him all across the universe. Just to find one. Missing. Screwdriver. Or was it two?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola peoples, this is AngelRulesTheWorldWeLiveIn (furthermore known as Angel) and MyNameIsAwesome (aka Awesome). We wrote this story randomly and it will later be helped with by TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa. So enjoy our awesomeness.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own nothing. **

**Copyright: Except the plot, Savi, and Sam.**

Third Person POV

Two girls sat on a street. Their names were Samantha and Savannah and they currently held their most prized possession: a replica Sonic Screwdriver they had gotten from a random dude in Australia on eBay. They were randomly sonicing everything in sight and looking at the Gallifreyan circley things that came up as the readings. Sadly, the screwdriver was only a replica and therefore had the same readings every time. Or so they thought.

"Sam." Savannah held the screwdriver upside down, looking at the readings.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, Savi dear?" Samantha replied, paying absolutely no attention as she read Doctor Who fanfictions on her phone.

"The readings are different," Savi explained, staring intently at the sonic.

Sam sighed, temporarily looking up from her story. "Are you holding it upside down again?"

Savi slowly turned it around. "No... but they're still different!"

Sam stuck her phone in her pocket and grabbed the screwdriver. "Gimme that!" she exclaimed. "I shall use my awesomesaucetastical powers of translation to read the Gallifreyan writing."

Holding out the sonic in front of her, Sam stared at the circley pattern while simultaneously thinking of some cool Doctor Who- related thing the sonic could say.

"It says…..The…..Duck Tour….Is- I think it's an 'is', it might be a fish but I'm pretty sure it's an 'is'-…Her." Sam frowned. "The Doctor is her? Well that's rubbish, what's that supposed to mean?"

Savi, who had been staring wide-eyed at Sam the entire time, shakily pointed behind her. Sam spun around just in time to see a blue police box appear out of nowhere.

"Oh. Well, you know, now that I think about it, it _might've _said 'The Doctor is _here'._"

Savi walked forward and, without giving a backwards glance, clocked Sam on the head and strode forward to the box.

Just as Savannah was about to knock rudely on the door of the TARDIS, Sam rushed in front of her, holding out her arms in the universal "STOP!" position.

"Wait! Savannah Christiana Carolyn Angela Annabeth Smith, what is _wrong _with you?" Sam demanded.

"Well, Samantha Jane Rosalinda Marie Montoya Hampton, _I _want to meet the Doctor!"

"Yes, so do I. _But, _we can't just go barging in there and scare the alien half to death! We have to be very subtle about this. We'll do it together. Ready? One. Two. Three!"

Sam and Savi rushed up to the door of the police box and, banging as hard as they could on it, screamed, "DOCTOR OPEN THE DOOR!"

A very surprised, _very _confused, eleventh Doctor hesitantly opened the door and stared at the girls.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Well," Sam began. "We…are….Time Agents, actually, working for Torchwood. We have a message from Captain Jack Harkness."

The Doctor looked even more surprised and confused now. "Jack? How did he know I'd be here?"

The girls gaped at him. "It's Torchwood," they replied simultaneously. "They track this kinda stuff."

"Oh. Alright then. What's the message?" the Doctor asked.

The girls exchanged glances, having no message of course.

"Well..." Sam hesitated and looked over at Savi for help.

"The message is…confidential," Savi decided. "And can only be unlocked by a certain….. River… Song…. I assume you know her?"

The Doctor frowned, for the first time not believing these girls. "How does Jack Harkness know River Song?"

This time Savi looked to Sam for assistance. Luckily, Sam had this one covered.

Attempting to do her best Jack Harkness impression, Samantha replied, "They met…in a bar. Long story. Either way, we should get going, shouldn't we?" Savi elbowed Sam, glaring at her, but Sam just shrugged.

As the Doctor did a _great _impression of a fish out of water, the tweenage girls pushed their way into the TARDIS.

"Sooooooooooo….Doctor. When are we?" Sam asked casually, attempting to sound mysterious.

The Doctor finally recomposed himself and came up to them. "The more important question is…. What are your names?"

Sam answered first. "I am Samantha Jane Rosalinda Marie Montoya Hampton and ZOMG I CAN'T BELIVE I JUST MET THE DOCTOR! Sorry."

Savi sighed and tried to take the Time Lord's attention away from her friend. "I'm Savannah Smith. Call me Savi."

The Doctor threw his hands up in frustration. "Savannah Smith! How many Smiths are there on this bloody planet?"

Savi whipped out her Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the Doctor's face. "Hey! It's Savi. And remember that because I have a Sonic Screwdriver and I am _not _afraid to use it!"

The Doctor stared at her, then the screwdriver, then her again. "How did you…. How in the... did I give away my screwdriver _again?_" the Doctor looked very annoyed at himself.

Sam stepped forward. "No. You didn't give us that. We got it on eBay."

Savi hit her as hard as she could but Sam didn't pay attention. "We bought it from some random Australian dude. Now _that _was an interesting argument. But we _did _get 30% off, so…"

Finally Savi convinced Sam to shut up, but the Doctor just seemed angry. He took out his sonic and started sonicing the girls' sonic.

"It's _my _screwdriver! Who would sell my screwdriver on the _internet?_" Suddenly, the Doctor seemed to have a moment of realization. "It was _Rory, _wasn't it?"

The girls sighed and shook their heads. "No, Doctor, it wasn't Rory," Savi assured him. "Remember we said it was from an _Australian _guy? Rory's not Australian. At least, not that we know of…."

"Right. Course not," the Doctor admitted. "Wait a minute, that can't be my screwdriver! Yours is made of plastic!"

Time to try a different approach. "So is yours," the girls tried.

"Who told you that?" the Doctor demanded. "Erm, I mean…no it's not…it's….._Gallifreyan _plastic….. There's a difference."

"Yeah, yours wasn't made in China," Savi muttered.

"Exactly!" the Doctor agreed. "It was made in…._Gallifreyan _China."

The girls shook their heads.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

Turning around, Sam surveyed the console of the time machine. "Ooh! Savi, look at this!" she exclaimed. "I can navigate the TARDIS…with my eyes closed."

Savi, being always the supporter, said, "No you can't."

"Just watch me," Sam replied. She then closed her eyes and walked towards the console. "Here's the zigzag plotter. And here are the blue stabilizers. And here's the typewriter thing that has no real purpose. And here's the scannery thingamabob. And…..the pool is this way."

Sam thrust out her hand and started walking a little bit to the left of the console, therefore slamming into a pole.

"I meant this way," and she turned the other way and continued walking.

"Well then," Savi commented. "I wonder if she'll actually find-" SPLASH!

"OW!" Sam yelled. "You didn't tell us it was this shallow!"

"Is the screwdriver okay?" Savi called.

"Yeah, it's fine. And I'm fine too, thanks for bloody asking!" Sam made sure to do her best British accent for emphasis.

"Wait a minute," the Doctor suddenly said in realization. "That was a British accent! Which means… you don't normally have them. Which means…you're AMERICANS!"

"No duh," both girls commented, Sam still from the pool.

Two hours and three boxes of fish custard later, it was time to get down to business.

"I have some questions." The Doctor started

"Yes, no, maaaaaaaybeeeee, cheese, and NO DUH!" Sam 'answered'.

"Questions come before answers, Sammykins." Savi replied, nonchalantly licking the custard spoon.

"….. As I was saying" the Doctor continued, "two questions. Since when did torchwood employ time agents?"

"Well-" Sam started

"It was thought up by a woman named Helena Sannafey. Jack was against it, but he got overruled. That reminds me, have you ever seen Jack throw a temper tantrum? Because it is Hi-larious" Savi interrupted.

"Erm…. No." the Doctor replied. "Anyway. Why were River and Jack in a bar. Together. Ever.

"River was sad. She was sad because. Because you didn't know her" cue fake tears "Jack helped cheer her up." She finished, glad Savi let her have this one, regret it as she may.

"How?" the Doctor demanded.

"By talking to her. What did you think I meant?" Sam inquired.

"uhm." The Doctor cleared his throat. "Wich brings us to our next question. Since when are time agents so young?"

Savi stopped licking her fingers in time to chorus with Sam in a devious "Spoilers."


End file.
